Their Last Battle
by Naomi's Dragons
Summary: Shimmering stars making a captivating sight above Below, a grief stricken heart screamed over a lost love Warning! Mentions of Major Character death


A finale that both hoped would be their last battle

Neither knew that for one of them it would be their last of life's hassle

Letting out in one last attempt a battle cry

Purple and silver blurred all around

As one, Red and Black jumped into the fray

In the middle of the battle, one was beat down

With a saddened scream, the lone standing hero fought without care

Their only thought was of the fallen partner lying in the dismal lair.

A bright purple light and the fight ended.

The villain defeated, unconscious with wounds untended.

Red quickly looked for her fallen comrade

She soon found him, the thoughts in her head she quickly forbade.

Red liquid flowed from him in beautiful but grotesque streaks

Red, like the color of the mask she wore as tears began to leak.

Quickly she grabbed her partner, her friend.

Crying as she left, over the fact she wasn't quick enough to defend.

Green light lit up the hidden alley

Green light revealed the true identity of the one who lost his vitality.

Shimmering stars making a captivating sight abovew

Below, a grief stricken heart screamed over a lost love

Memories passed of every moment they shared

Each one filled her more and more with angst and she dispaired

With loving and gentle motions she caressed his blood matted locks

as waves of emotions covered her in the aftershock.

Her earrings gave off their last warning

but she barely moved in her mourning

In his hands he clasped her lucky charm

The very thing that was supposed to save them from harm.

She saw the lucky item still locked in his grasp

With the last ounce of hope she gasped.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Little bugs flew around in a dazzling display

As they covered her and her beloved, she looked down afraid.

His chest remained still, not a movement to be seen

Her hope was abashed as she took in the dismaying scene

In a flash of pink, the red hero disappeared and in her place was a sorrowful teen.

She cradled her love, her partner, her mon ami.

She cared not for the floating beings above her.

The only thing she could do is call for succor.

As she heard footsteps running towards her, she lowered her head

Lips an inch apart she whispered the secret she held

and as she begun to let her grief overtake her, she pressed her lips to his cold, lifeless ones

The weight of her sorrow hit her like a hundred tons.

People quickly gathered round them, many quickly calling for help

The sirens could be heard coming down the street with a sharp yelp

The teen hero was besotted to let go of her beloved as emergency personnel moved

She clung tightly to the form bloodied and bruised.

In the end, she stayed with him

The ride to the hospital was incredibly grim

People asked her questions, questions she could not answer without revealing her alter ego

How would people believe her to be their great superhero?

The night passed ever so slowly

By the morning, her misery had consumed her wholly

Word of their misfortune spread quickly

People near to them both came, but all they did was make her feel guilty

When her parents arrived to bring her home

She painstakingly cut the string that bound her heart to him

Knowing that this could be the last she saw her beloved handsome.

Days passed and people were curious.

Neither butterfly nor hero were to be found

All the gossip they passed made the red hero furious.

She remained in her room, crying out her grief

Her friends and parents understood that this phase would not be brief

The news barely made mention of that fateful night

Though what happened hurt her, she wished some of the truth could be brought to light.

During the summer a few months later

She and her parents were on a out of country vacation

The pain had lessened but the sadness was still there.

She often woke from nightmares of that lair.

She returned home at the beginning of fall

and on her first night home, she heard a soft knock on her balcony wall

Warily peeking out she saw a pair of green eyes

At the sight, she struggled to make her hope not rise

"My Lady, my princess, my love"

A sweet, familiar voice said to her from above

Tears ran down her cheeks as she climbed to her love.

Quickly she grabbed the Chat dressed in black.

Hugging the leather clad hero, she cried as he held her back

Green light flashed and in front of her stood the one who she believed had died.

Gently cupping her check with his hand, he lifted her face to gaze up at him.

With a gentle whisper

He told his reply to her

"I love you too My Lady"

Shimmering stars making a captivating sight above

Below, two people embraced as their hearts melded in love.

~~~~~~

 **I was originally going to make this a complete angst fic but even I couldn't bear to see Adrien/Chat Noir die.**

 **My reasoning for Chat Noir/Adrien coming back is really based on the Dark Cupid episode where true love's kiss conquers all. There was still magic residue from the Miraculous Ladybug Cure lingering within him and when Marinette kissed him, the love she had for him brought him back but in a few months time as the soul was being healed, not just the body.**

 **As** **I wrote this, I began to choke up over it.** **Please let me know how you guys liked it. Leave** **a review!**

 **ND~**


End file.
